Nunca conseguiremos estar juntos
by Elii Chan Neymi
Summary: Es la historia de dos chicos de 15 años que a un que se conocian desde hace varios años, ahora no se recuerdan, y este es el principio de una larga historia por la que intentaran estar juntos. · P.D.: Espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

*Llegan a Italia, a Zet y Anllel les toca ir juntos en el avion*

Anllel: no podrian haberme puesto con otra persona... -murmura-

Zet: ¿sabes? deberias a murmurar mas suavemente cara de niña -digo subiendo el equipaje-

Anllel: no ay ganas, cuando pueda me desare de ti rubiales

Zet: no te creas, tampoco queria ser tu pareja, preferiria estar con Xan

Anllel: pues ve con ella

Zet: cara de niña creeme que por mi te dejo perdido en Italia y me voy con ella pero no tengo ganas de tener problemas -digo serio y despreocupado-

*Se tiran todo el viaje discutiendo hasta que llegan a Italia*

Anllel: pues ya esta tu te quedas aqui yop no tengo problemas y ademas me quedo tranquilo

Zet: ni creas, mejor quedate tu aca y molesta a otra persona, yo me voy a Italia aniñada -nos formamos en donde estan todos los alumnos-

*el profesor se pone al frente*

Profesor: ok chicos acuerdense que tienen que estar siempre con su pareja y no pueden separarse al menos que quieran perder mi materia -dice el profesor con un tono casi malvado-

Anllel: joder que profesor...-dice en voz bajita-

Zet: maldito profesor -digo tambien en voz baja-

Profesor: *el profesor aparece atras de ellos* como han dicho mocosos? -dice mientras le brillan los ojos de color rojo-

Anllel: pues deciamos que como ya le informaron yo no puedo ir al hotel e iva a ir a otro sitio con la persona que me tocara

Zet: -lo miro sorprendido aunque mi cara muestra desinteres "no jodan, estar con el cara de niña a solas?"- como dices?

Anllel: y como recuerdo el camino pues me voy -cojo a zet del brazo y me lo llevo corriendo por los callejones y demas sitios asta alejarnos-

Zet: h-hey! se caminar solo cara de niña! -digo mientras me detengo haciendo que Anllel se quede parado- a donde demonios vamos aniñada?

Anllel: a un sitio al que tenemos que ir en vez del hotel

Zet: pero porque no vamos en al hotel? -rio de lado- acaso me quieres para ti solo cara de niña? -digo burlon-  
Anllel: claro que no -digo- es que yop tenia que ir a la mansion... -susurro en voz muy bajita-

-Zet: sonrio de lado y le sostengo el menton- no te dije que susurraras mas bajo?  
asi que una mansion eh? solo tenias que decirlo cara de niña, vamos -lo suelta- pero nada de jalarme del brazo

Anllel: oki  
*corremos por collejones y calles asta llegar delante de una gran mansion*

Zet: -voy corriendo tras ella y cuando nos detenemos me quedo asombrado de la gran mansion- hey anllel aca es?

Anllel: se, bueno a entrar -abro la verja como si fuera mi casa, sin llamar ni nada-

Zet: acaso no vas a pedir a nadie que atienda? cara de niña deberias ser mas educado -digo mientras lo sigo con cara despreocupada- una niña como tu debe tener modales -rio-

Anllel: bah -digo y llamo a la puerta-  
*abre la puerta un mayordomo*

Mayordomo: bienvenida señorita Neymi

Zet: señorita neymi? -digo muy bajo, como que si me lo dijiera a mi mismo-

Anllel: huolap y puedes llamarme Anllel nu me gustan tantos modales -digo sonrriente-

Zet: -miro a Anllel medio atonito pero mi cara sigue relajada- anllel... -digo como para que me de una explicacion-

Anllel: -le miro como diciendo "si quieres saber algo piensalo tu"-

Zet: -le devuelvo la mirada como diciendo "no te arrepientas despues"-

*el mayordomo asiente y abre el paso*

mayordomo: entonces señorita Anllel pase adelante -mira a zet- y usted joven...?

Zet: Zet -digo rapidamente- muchas gracias -digo de una forma tan amable que nadie conocia-

Anllel: mama y papa volviron a ir de viaje verdad?  
mayordomo: si, solo estan aqui su abuela y algunos familiares  
Anllel: -pongo cara de "estoy muerta"-

Zet: je je -me rio bajo al ver la cara de Anllel- tu abuela eh? Anllel..?

*Anllel y zet entran a la mancion escoltados por el mayordomo*

Anllel: bueno creo que tenia que cojer una cosa de mi cuarto -digo y me vuelvo a llevar del brazo a Zet-

Zet: al parecer de verdad te gusta llevarme del brazo "señorita" -digo mientras me safo del agarre enfrente del cuarto de Anllel- no crees que es demaciado pronto para que me lleves a tu habitacion? -digo riendome-

Anllel: pervertido, es por la vijilancia y por los modales, y que si me vuelves a llamar señorita te estoy matando rubiales

Zet: como digas "lady" -rio de lado-y tu educado y con modales no seria tan mal

Anllel: ¬¬ se modales y todo eso pero no hay ganas


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Zet: no lo discuto, por eso siempre me pareciste un niño rico -"mira quien habla, pero mejor sigo fingiendo"- al parecer este viaje va a ser interesante -digo riendome-

Anllel: este viaje es solo para que viniera aqui por un tiempo

Zet: asi que te querían en casa, acaso nunca los visitas? -digo viendo la puerta del cuarto-

Anllel: solo en las vacaciones, y bueno ahora tengo que pensar donde dormiras tu

Zet: podria dormir en tu cuarto -señala la habitación que tienen a la par mientras sonríe de forma burlona-

Anllel. jaja no, porque es mi cuarto

Zet: ¿acaso no fue por eso que me trajiste? -digo mientras se pone enfrente de ella riendose-

Anllel: no, fue porque seguro que llamarian a alguien para que estuviera vigilandome y en el unico sitio en el que no me vigilan es en mi cuarto

Zet: ¿en ese caso no crees que deberias entrar al cuarto en vez de hablar enfrente de el? -digo como que si fuera demaciado obio-

Anllel: ya pero tu me paraste antes de entrar -dice mientras entra en la habitación-

Zet: simplemente no me gusta que me jalen -digo entrando- y por cierto, sera que podrias explicar todo esto o mejor saco mis conclusiones? -"como que si no supiera "-

Anllel: saca tus conclusiones

Zet: ok -se acomoda en un sillon de ahi y recuesta sus codos en sus piernas- eres una niña rica que se hace pasar por niño en el instituto porque quiere algo de libertad o por el estilo no? -levanto una ceja-

Anllel: algo parecido -digo sentandome en la cama-

Zet: creo que cambiare lo de cara de niña por travestida -digo riendo y acomodandome-

Anllel: -le fulmino con la mirada y le lanzo un cojin a la cara- bueno y ahora vamos al asunto, donde dormiras tu

Zet: ya que los dos somos chicos no abra problema en dormir en la misma cama ¿no? -sonrio con un toque de burla-

Anllel: nu puedes dormir en mi cama -digo seria- porque nu quiero, pervertido ¬¬

Zet: debiste pensarlo antes, ahora ya me decidi -sonrio amablemente pero con burla- mi señorita travestida ^^

Anllel: mira rubiales tu eres un pervertido y yop una chica inocente asi que deja de llamarme asi, bueno deja este tema, y tu tenias que dormir en algun lado, asi que a pensar

Zet: lamento decirte de que no tengo ni la menor idea de como es tu casa asi que en eso no puedo ayudar -suelto un suspiro-

Anllel: mi casa es como la de cualquiera

Zet: ¿en que mundo?

Anllel: en este

Zet. entonces estas mas que perdida si crees que todas las casa son asi u.û

Anllel: mas o menos, esta casa es mas grande pero igual

Zet. bueno entonces tiene que tener habitacion de huespedes no? -digo como reproche-

Anllel: si que ay pero esta en uso

Zet: ¿entonces no tiene una alcoba en desuso?

Anllel: em nuse hace tiempo que nu estoy por aqui

Zet. creo que entonces seria bueno preguntarle a el mayordomo o la ama de llaves...

Anllel: preguntale tu, yop me tengo que cambiar de ropa y te ordeno que salgas de aqui

Zet: claro solo dejo la camara de mi celular encendido... -digo riendome-

Anllel: NI SE TE OCURRA

Zet: -suelto una carcajada al ver como se enoja- esta bien todavia no es tiempo -sigo riendome-

Anllel: no es tiempo ni nunca lo sera pervertido

Zet: -me acerco a ella me arrodillo y le beso la mano- como ordene señorita

Anllel: -aparto la mano y le pego una ostia supermegafuerte en la mejilla- nu cuela rubiales, solo eres un maldito pervertido

Zet: gracias por el alago -"me las pagas por la ostia" le beso la cabeza- sayonara -sale de la habitación antes de que me golpee de nuevo-

Anllel: -se sonroja y avienta una almohada con esperando que le terminen peganto-  
-"ese maldito pervertido seguro que me las paga"-

*Zet baja las escaleras con esperanza de encontrar el mayordomo*  
Zet: -"si no estoy mal, en mi casa el mayordomo esta por la sala del primer nivel..." volteo a todos lados buscandolo y lo encuentro cerca de la escalera- eh... disculpe! -me acerco-

Mayordomo: digame señorito -dice formal-

Zet: disculpe... señor, queria preguntar si ¿existe alguna habitacion libre estos dias? -digo con el porte de un heredero-

Mayordomo: no la ay señorito, todas estan en uso, recientemente llegaron parientes de la familia

Zet: -"demonios.. esto no da para bien..."- muchas gracias -agacho la cabeza como agradecimeinto y subo a la habitacion-

Anllel: -en ese momento baja y se choca con él (información aparte: ella llevaba unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta corta que enseñaba el ombligo)-

Zet: -al toparme la agarro para que no se caiga, pero al verla me quedo atonito y sorprendido viendola mientras las tengo en mis brazos- Anllel?...

Anllel: si?

Zet: -cuando la escucho reacciono y la suelto- ten mas cuidado quieres, ni de hombre o mujer parece que piensas bien -digo viendo para un lado ocultando la cara sonrojada-

Anllel: oki.. ¿y te pasa algo? ¿porque nu me miras cuando me hablas? -digo y al mirarle me doy cuenta que el pervertido esta sonrojado-

Zet: no es nada... -sigo intentando ocultar mi cara, y me sonrojo mas por lo cerca que estaba-

Anllel: jiji -me rio-

Zet: ¿de que rayos te ries? -sacudo mi cabeza y comienzo a bajar las escaleras-

Anllel: pues de como estas  
*en ese momento baja un chico en monopatín por las escaleras a toda potencia que quien sabe como es que no se cae y los esposa*

Zet: ¡que dia...! tu pequeño! -lo persigue arrastrando a Anllel-

Anllel: ay, pero MARCOOSS maldito primo... ay, para de perseguirle que me matas

Zet: eh?-volteo y miro a Anllel con cara de pocos amigos- ...

Anllel: -suspiro y pego un estirón de las esposas y hago que se caiga-

Zet: hey eso duele sabes?!

Anllel: si lose, y haber rubiales, se que mi primo volverá porque sino le chantajeo  
y también tenia pensado en ir a la cocina y prepararme una tartita porque me dio la gana  
asi que andando a la cocina y haz lo que yo te diga

Zet: claro señorita -jalo de las esposas haciendo que se caiga a la par mia- pero lastimosamente no quiero que me den ordenes

Anllel: ay, pues entonces no querrás un trocito de mi tarta de chocolate

Zet: ...-se levanta- donde quedaba la cocina?

Anllel: jajaja tu sigue me, además nu tiene mas remedio -voy y abro una gran puerta que había al final del pasillo, entro llevándole conmigo y empiezo a sacar todos los ingredientes y también empiezo a hacer la tarta sonriente y mona-

Zet: -en todo eso miro para otro lado sonrojándome-

Anllel: me ayudas? -digo inocente, tanto que nu parecía ni yo-

Zet: -mas rojo que un tomate agarro unos ingredientes- es...esta bien... haré unas cosas yo también...

Anllel: ^^

*comenzamos a cocinar*

Zet: -"diablos la prefiero vestida de hombre... a este paso no podre seguirle el paso"- se me olvidaba -saco unos chocolates de mi chaqueta- esto servirá un poco...

Anllel: si pero podríamos coger los de la nevera y esos te los quedas ¿si? ^^

Zet: -"no queda de otra" sonrío amablemente- claro gracias, pero me gustaría que comieras de mis chocolates, sabes? son mi marca favorita -actuó amable y elegante, como que si no fuera yo-


	3. Chapter 3

Anllel: sabes que as cambiado de golpe? -dice mientras mete la tarta en el horno-  
Zet: tu también -digo sonriente-  
Anllel: si, lose, siempre me pasa cuando cocino

Zet: yo cuando estoy con una dama -sigo con mi sonrisa refrescante, aunque por dentro soltaba una carcajada-  
Anllel: yop nu soy una dama según tu -digo mirando para otro lado-

Zet: claro que lo eres -digo poniéndome enfrente de ella-  
Anllel: eso nu es lo que dijiste -vuelve a apartar la mirada-  
Zet: entonces que dije? -agarro el mentón para que me mire- por favor no me apartes la mirada

Anllel: me dijiste señoritatravestida, cara de niña y no inocente  
Zet. eso era antes Anllel... -le acaricia la cabeza en forma amistosa y tierna-

Anllel: si? Es que ahora soy diferente? pues nu ahora soy exactamente igual solo que te acabas de enterar de que soy chica -digo seria-  
Zet: no simplemente no podía ser tierno con un chico sin que se viera raro, ¿no crees?

Anllel: ya, pero tampoco tenias que ser borde ni nada, y además eres un pervertido así que lo que hacia antes era la mejor opción  
Zet: ¿así que dices que no puedo ser amable contigo? ¿y que sea un pervertido? -sonríe de lado-

Anllel: nu, solo digo que en realidad eres un pervertido, ¿bueno di me que te parece mi ropa?  
Zet: ... -voltea hacia otro lado sonrojado- ¿ya estará la tarta?..  
Anllel: se que te as sonrojado, y se perfectamente cuando estará, así que contesta a mi pregunta

Zet: esta... bien -dice sin voltearse a ver- y no estoy sonrojado es solo el calor que desprende el horno  
Anllel: si si lo que digas, ¿y que ropa me debería poner mañana?, es que nu me decido  
Zet: eres mas femenina de lo que pensé... -digo buscando en mis bolsillos algo-

Anllel: ¿enserio?  
Zet: si -saco un chocolate del bolsillo y me lo como para disimular los nervios "¡maldita sea deja eso ya!"-  
Anllel: ay, me duele la cabeza... -murmuro poniéndome la mano en al frente-

Zet: -volteo y la miro en pose de damisela en peligro- H-hey... O-oye... ¿te siente bien? -intento no mostrarme afectado por la imagen-  
Anllel: s-si.. -sacudo la cabeza- digo si, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar -e intento sonreír-

Zet: ... no creo que estés bien -acerca su frente con la de ella-  
Anllel: bueno creo que la... -me desmallo-

Zet: -al desmayarse cae encima mio topando nuestras bocas haciendo un beso, la aparto- An-Anllel! que diablos -la miro inconsciente- demonios.. -la cargo y la llevo a su habitación, en el camino me encuentro al mayordomo quien preocupado por su ama, va a llamar a un doctor-

Anllel: -antes de que llegue el doctor me despierto-  
Zet: -estoy sentado en su cama viendo para el otro lado con una toalla húmeda-  
Anllel: que me a pasado...?

Zet: -volteo y sonrío al ver a Anllel despierta- ¡Anllel!  
Anllel: ni que me hubiera muerto  
Zet: casi -le da un chocolate- ten esto te ayudara un poco

Anllel: arigatou, y ¿razón por mi casi muerte?  
Zet: no lo se pero tienes fiebre -pone su mano libre en la frente de Anllel- y sigues teniéndola

Anllel: esto me pasa aveces, nu es grave aun que parezca tan dramático, es algo que ocurrió cuando era peque creo por eso me pasa esto aveces

Zet: claro pero mientras estés encadenada conmigo -levanto las esposas y las señalo- no te descuidaras  
Anllel: eh, pero...

Zet: pero...? -lo digo con un tono que da a entender que no quiero excusas-  
Anllel: -pongo cara de cachorrito abandonado-

Zet: ...-me sonrojo y recuerdo la escena del beso, me sonrojo aun mas- ¿q...que quieres? -digo resignado-  
Anllel: ¿porque estas rojo tomate?

Zet: porque los tomates no pueden ser de mi color de piel  
Anllel: di, enserio

Zet: ...-"nos besamos cuando te desmayaste, si claro digo eso y terminare sin cabeza"- porque... pesas mas de lo que aparentas ¿sabes? no fue tan fácil traerte aquí  
Anllel: pues me hubieras dejado allí

Zet: simplemente tuve compasión  
Anllel: ¿y ahora tienes compasión?, creo que estoy delirando  
Zet: ja ja ahora recuestate y espera a que llegue el doctor

Anllel: nu, si viene algún doctor es porque estoy muerta  
Zet: entonces comienza a fingir muerte que el mayordomo ya fue a llamar a uno

Anllel: entonces me fugo  
Zet: lo harás cuando estemos sin esposas  
Anllel: pues te vienes

Zet: no lo creo linda -me cruzo de brazos-  
Anllel: ¿y si me quito las esposas?  
Zet: pues te amarrare a la cama

Anllel: nu eres capaz  
Zet: apostamos? -levanto una ceja-  
Anllel: pues 1 ¿sabes que estas en mi terreno?

Zet: lo se pero eso me dará mas razones para cuidarte -digo serio-  
Anllel: ni que te estuvieran obligando  
Zet: no pero tomalo como ganar puntos extras -rio de lado-


	4. Chapter 4

Anllel: ¿y si me arranco el brazo porque creo que me van a matar hoy?

Zet: -arqueo una ceja- ¿te van a matar hoy?

Anllel: se

Zet: explicate -digo serio-

Anllel: pues 1 que nu sobreviviré así esposada y 2 que el medico me mata

Zet: je~ ¿acaso te dan miedo los médicos? -sonrío con una cara de incredulidad-

Anllel: em... nu...-digo mirando para abajo juntando los dedos-

Zet: la chica que engaño a todo el colegio haciendose pasar por chico y que tiene una increíble mente manipuladora y competitiva le tiene miedo a los doctores -suelto una carcajada-

Anllel: ¬¬

Zet: :'D

Anllel: -cojo una horquilla y empiezo a intentar abrir las esposas- izquierda... derecha...derecha...

Zet: -le agarra el brazo- ¿que crees que haces?

Anllel: abrir las esposas

Zet: ¿y crees que con eso vas a lograr escaparte del doctor?

Anllel: exacto -digo y sigo intentando abrirlas con la horquilla-

Zet: -suspira- lo haces y posiblemente no comerás la torta de chocolate que preparamos

Anllel: nu me importa, en este momento lo único que quiero es fugarme

*suenan pasos*

Zet: no creo que tengas tiempo ahora -sonrío casi malvado-

*entra un doctor y el mayordomo*

Anllel: hoy muero, dadme una sierra que me corto el brazo, es mucho mas rápido

Zet: claro cuando quieras, pero primero te revisara el doctor -sonrío tranquilamente dando a entender de que no tiene salida-

Anllel: -me percato de que a entrado, suspiro y me levanto- pues mire señor doctor esto que me a pasado es lo de siempre -digo con modales y todo ese rollazo- me desmallo me da fiebre y al ratito estoy como una rosa, ¿la razón? pues quien sabe nunca me la querieron decir

Zet: y por eso mismo esta el doctor -interrumpe poniéndose a su lado- para que nos diga que es lo que tienes

Anllel: yop se quien sabe lo que me pasa, pero nu me lo quiere decir

Zet: ...? -le digo con la mirada que de una explicación-

Anllel: vaya a hablar con mi abuela y luego ya si eso venga -digo y se van el mayordomo y el doctor-

Zet: ... -me cruzo de brazos y me recuesto todo serio-

Anllel: ¿te pasa algo?

Zet: nada -digo serio y cortante-

Anllel: entonces sonríe

Zet: mjm... -hago una mueca-

Anllel: te pasa algo, cuenta o tomo medidas

Zet: ¿tomar medidas? -levanto una ceja-

Anllel: se

Zet: adelante -digo sin mirarla como que si no le creyera-

Anllel: bueno pues 1º tu nu tendrás nada de chocolate mientras estés aquí y solo comerás pan y agua 2 te atare a la ventana y algo mas se me ocurrirá

Zet: ... la uno no me importa y las dos, pues estamos atados -se acomoda y ladea la mirada-

Anllel: yop me soltare

Zet: y yo lo encadenare de nuevo

Anllel: -cojo un mando y le doy a un botón y salen unas anillas que lo atan al sillón- y yop te dejare hay y me desencadenare

Zet: ...buena suerte que todavía no te desencadenas y no creo que puedas estirarte lo suficiente para alcanzar unas llaves, un gancho o algo suficientemente cerca, porque no me moveré de acá y no tienes manos tan largas que digamos -me acomodo en el sillón y descanso la cabeza-

Anllel: ¿enserio? ¿eso piensas?

Zet: pues si... -miro unos ganchitos de reojo, los agarro y los tiro lejos- si, ahora si

Anllel: bueno aun puedo, te vuelvo a recuerdo que este es mi cuarto y aquí puedo tener cualquier cosa

Zet: si me acuerdo, puedes tener hasta a un chico encadenado por lo que parece

Anllel: si

Zet: claro, pervertida -digo en voz baja-

Anllel: ¿que as dicho?

Zet: dije... que quiero una aspirina...

Anllel: mentira

Anllel: me as dicho pervertida

Zet: lavate los oídos, dije que quiero una aspirina -me volteo "que no haga su cara triste..."-

Anllel: -consigo quitarme las esposas y entonces le doy al botón ese de desatarle y luego me voy corriendo a alguna parte de la casa llorando-

Zet: ... maldita sea la tuve que hacer llorar... que paso son el chico insensible... mtch... me debo de disculpar... -se levanta dispuesto a seguirla al levantarse siente las esposas- demonios -intento jalar y solo consigo que se queden mis muñecas moradas- la e arruinado en grande... -se recuesta en el sofá, saca unos chocolates de su sudadera y los pone en la mesita cerca de el, agarra uno y se lo come- espero que no este tan mal... -dice mientras se duerme-

*al día siguiente se despierta y Anllel no esta ni esta dentro de la casa*

Zet: eh... -al despertar me levanto tranquilamente pensando que todo habia sido un sueño-  
-al darme cuenta de que en donde estaba me recuerdo de Anllel y la busco por todos lados-  
donde se metió... ya no están mis chocolates y estoy desencadenado... -sigo buscando como loco-

*al rato entra Anllel por la puerta principal de la casa*

Zet: -justo en ese momento yo estaba corriendo por ahí y nos chocamos-

Anllel: au!

Zet: perdón... -miro que es Anllel y no puedo evitar sonreír- gracias a dios estas bien...

Anllel: -ni le miro ni le contesto-

Zet: hey Anllel... -le llamo para que me conteste-

Anllel: -me levanto sin mirarle ni contestarle-

Zet: ... -le sujeto del brazo- se que estas molesta pero no mi ignores

Anllel: y no sabes que yo tengo sentimientos -me suelto del agarre-

Zet: ... lo... siento... -digo viendo para otro lado y muy rapido-

Anllel: nu te creo rubiales -digo seria-

Zet: la razón...? -digo algo molesto y sin ver a los ojos-

Anllel: pues que nu te creo y punto pelota

Zet: ya veo... bueno gracias por desamarrarme -me volteo y me alejo-

Anllel: a y te recuerdo que nu te podías separar de mi

Zet: eso no te impidió salir hoy ¿no? además no te preocupes no quiero que mi nota salga afectada así que solo saldré por aire -digo serio-

Anllel: oki...

*al rato cuando entra se encuentra a una tía con una regla y a Anllel con un vestido de princesa y con libros en la cabeza*

Tía de la regla: anda recta y comportate, me a dicho tu abuela que as perdido los modales

Anllel: vale señorita Mary -digo mientras estoy andando por el vestíbulo-

Zet: -quedo pasmado viendo la escena sin que se den cuenta de mi presencia- ...

Tía de la Regla: ahora toca ensayar el baile, toda dama que se precie tiene que saber bailar bien, ¿usted sabe bailar? -le pregunta a Zet-

Zet: -me encrespo cuando me pregunta- em... e.. si...

Tía de la regla: pues venga aquí

Zet: ... -me dirijo hacia donde están ellas- ¿si señorita?

Tía de la Regla: hagale la pregunta -le dice-

Zet: -hace cara de no entender- la... -reacciona y se da cuenta de que se referia- ...tengo que? -la tia me mira con una mirada fulminadora- ... -suspiro y me dirijo a Anllel, mi porte cambia a una elegante y recta- se.. señorita Anllel, quisiera bailar conmigo?

Anllel: si

*la tía coloca la musica*

Anllel: ¿sabes bailar? -le digo al oído muy bajito-

Zet: -me estremezco al oírla y sentirla tan cerca, pero me repongo inmediatamente- si... aprendí desde niño...

Anllel: a oki...

Tía de la regla: bailad y no os quedéis ai parados

Zet: no queda mas opción supongo... -dirijo a Anllel en un baile de salón como un profesional-

Tía de la regla: muy bien... ahora toca la comida

Anllel: lo que usted diga señorita Mary

Zet: ...¿porque me toca a mi también hacerlo? -digo educadamente pero fastidiado-

Tía de la regla: porque a nadie le viene mal que le enseñen o recuerden modales

Zet: creame no es necesario que me enseñe...


	5. Chapter 5

Tía de la regla: mire yo le voy a recordar modales, además necesito a alguien para las partes de bailes y eso

Zet: ...alguna forma de no hacerlo señorita...Mary?

Tía de la regla: no hay forma -le da con la regla en la cabeza- y nunca se replica a tus mayores

Anllel: -me río un poco-

Tía de la regla: una dama nunca se ríe de lo que le pasa a los demás -le da con la regla en la cabeza-

Zet: hey... duele... -cuando miro que me va a dar otro me pongo recto y sonrío forzadamente- como diga señorita... -y le susurro a Anllel mientras la tía de la regla se da la vuelta complacida- y tu no te rías

Anllel: oki

Tía de la regla: ya se acabo la hora mañana seguiremos -se va con su regla-

Anllel. un día de estos me revelo, le quito la regla y se la parto en la cabeza -digo malvada-

Zet: y yo mientras tanto disfrutare el espectáculo... -digo distraído-

Anllel: ¿y desde cuando sabes bailar?

Zet: ... hace mucho

Anllel: ¿y porque sabes "modales" por decirlo así?

Zet: cualquier caballero lo debe de saber -digo sin darme cuenta del todo de lo que decía-

Anllel: tu vienes de algún sitio parecido a este, ¿no es así señorito Zet?

Zet: -la miro de reojo y volteo de nuevo- ¿señorito? no.. yo no vengo de un sitio así...

Anllel: pues no me lo parece...

Zet: tu no parecías ser de la alta sociedad tampoco... -miento "ella parecía ser de todo menos pobre, aunque siempre pensé que era hombre..."-

Anllel: ¿y parecía ser mas chico que chica?

Zet: parecías chico... pero siempre con "cara de niña" -sonrío de lado-

Anllel: claro cara de niña eso es lo que tengo

Zet: y ahora tienes vestido de princesita

Anllel: si si, esto es por obligación, aquí lo que quieren es la perfecta chica princesa

Zet: siempre existen las princesas del bosque ¿no? y lo de perfecta es sobre valorado -digo como recordando algo-

Anllel: na, mi abuela solo comprende que si hago algo mal es porque no se modales ni educación alguna así que a llamar a la señorita Mary

Zet: ... -me volteo para quedar enfrente de ella y le pongo la mano en la cabeza- uno no puede ser lo que otros esperan... si no es lo que tu quieres -sonrío-

Anllel: -le abraza- gracias...

Zet: -me sonrojo un poco, pero al verla tan feliz, sonrío y le correspondo el abrazo- no importa...

Anllel: bueno es hora de comer, creo que iré a cambiarme de ropa o...mejor me quedo así... ay nu me decido... -me siento en las escaleras y me pongo pensativa-

Zet: enserio que las mujeres tienen problemas con su vestuario... -suspiro- ¿y que tal si te quedas así y después te cambias?

Anllel: em.. oki ^^

*nos dirigimos al comedor donde encontramos al cocinero y le pedimos algo de comer, cuando nos sentamos entra la abuela*

Abuela: huy mira la parejita, la dama con su caballero, la princesa con su príncipe

*los dos volteamos a ver a la abuela sorprendidos, al escuchar lo que dice nos miramos, sonrojamos y miramos hacia otro lado*

Abuela: ¿como se llama usted?

Zet: ... -"supongo que es la abuela de Anllel... tengo que ser educado al parecer..."- yo me llamo Zet señora y usted... es la madre de Anllel ¿no?

Abuela: ay no querido, ya no soy tan joven, soy su abuela

Zet: creame si le digo que no se le nota los años señora -sonrío galantemente- es un gusto -le agarro la mano y la beso como todo un caballero-

Abuela: eres todo un galan, ¿te gustaría ser el prometido de mi nieta?

Zet: weee! pe...!... -me sorprendo por el comentario de la abuela de Anllel pero tenia que seguir con mi postura- ejem... señora creo que no tengo la categoría suficiente para tal honor... -digo entre dientes-

Abuela: por supuesto que la tienes, eres justo la persona que buscaba para ella

Zet: ... -volteo hacia Anllel disimuladamente en señal de ayuda-

Anllel: *le miro como diciéndole: "lo siento pero en este tema nu tengo nada que hacer"*

Zet: -"maldición..." volteo hacia la abuela de Anllel y sonrío- perdoneme de verdad señora, este seria uno de los mas grandes honores que me podrían dar, pero aun así debo rechazarla  
-digo entre dientes y fingiendo aflicción-

Abuela: pero joven ¿porque dice usted semejante cosa? -muestra preocupación por el chico-

Zet: porque... siento que todavía somos jóvenes e ingenuos, no podría complacer a su nieta por más que quisiera, y no puedo darme ese privilegio si fuera su prometido... por lo que rechazare este honor madame -hago una reverencia con naturalidad "gracias clases de actuación"-

Anllel: Dejad esta conversación

*voltean a ver a Anllel*

Zet: -suspiro aliviado-

Abuela: pero tiene que ser tu prometido si o si

Anllel: si, si, y yo de camino parto una regla en la cabeza de la señorita Mary -digo riendo-

Zet: -se me escapa una risa-

Abuela: ¿como se llama tu familia? -dice sin hacerle ni caso a Anllel-

Anllel: es Zet Walker, se llama Walker -dice sin mostrar mayor interés-

abuela: ¿familia Walker?! mmm... a de ser un nombre muy común entonces... disculpadme, tengo que ir al escusado -se va de la sala-

Anllel: -suspiro- nu creo que consigas ganar esta guerra, mi abuela nunca pierde nada

Zet: pues nunca a tenido una batalla conmigo

Anllel: -rio-

Zet: no entiendo porque demonios me quería como tu prometido -tomo asiento en el comedor desparramándome en el asiento-

Anllel: pues... modales, compostura, educación y... -ay me quedo cayada mirando para otro lado-

Zet: y...? -digo levemente interesado-

Anllel: em...eto... -me vuelvo acallar-

Zet: vamos sueltalo -digo incorporadme en la silla y alzándola a ver-

Anllel: mejor nu

Zet: Anllel... -la presiono para que me diga-

Anllel: nu diré lo ultimo

Zet: acabo de recibir clases de etiqueta con una tía loca con reglas y mantuve la calma con tu abuela que me temo decir esta algo safada, merezco que me lo digas -digo mientras entre cierro los ojos para dar a entender que no me rendiré hasta que lo diga-

Anllel: nu quiero decirlo

Zet: vamos Anllel di lo de una vez


	6. Chapter 6

Anllel: Nu, nunca

Zet: Anllel... escupelo -la miro de manera penetrante-

Anllel: nu

Zet: ... un chocolate blanco si me lo dices

Anllel: nu te lo diré de todas maneras

Zet: dos chocolates y una playera de la selección de Italia -me cruzo de brazos y la miro de manera retadora-

Anllel: tampoco lo diré

Zet: entonces supongo que le diré a tu abuela la anegdota de cuando te ensuciaste toda cuando el equipo del barrio nos reto y tu te enfureciste tanto que termino como una pelea -levanta la ceja y sonríe de lado-

Anllel: nu se lo cuentes

Zet: entonces dime

Anllel: pues que eres guapo, eso es lo ultimo

Zet: ¡...! -se voltea y esconde su cara en el flequillo- ya veo... -"demonios mis mejillas están rojas a mas no poder, porque demonios piensa eso!"

Anllel: nu quería decírtelo por la reacción que tendrías -pienso: "no, mentira era porque me lo parecía de verdad y no quería que me dijera algo por ello"-

Zet: ya veo... ¿así que soy guapo? je~ -"¡actúa natural o sino la imagen que armaste se ira al caño! solo actúa natural..."-

Anllel: em... eto... puede...-juntando los dedos-

Zet: -"actúa natural, actúa natural", se levanta y se dirige hacia ella- ¿que tanto? -"eso es lo que menos quiero escuchar!"-

Anllel: ...*pienso: "no me hagas decir esto joder"*

Zet: je je, ¿porque no me dices? -"porque no quiere, dejala ya o terminare descubierto!"-

Anllel: ¿y porque te interesa a ti saber eso? -digo seria "muy bien, eres lista"-

Zet: simple ego nada mas -sonrío de lado "y para que no se me vaya la imagen"-

Anllel: ¿y es que tu nunca supiste las cosas en las que se fijan para encontrar a un o una prometid ?

Zet: y que debería yo saber? -"la verdad, mucho, buscar prometida es ostigante..."-

Anllel: pues todo, ¿no caballero?

Zet: -me estremezco un poco por el comentario "esa palabra..."- ¿caballero? si usted lo dice señorita

Anllel: claro, ¿te a gustado como a sonado la palabra?

Zet: ...¿porque lo dices?

Anllel: nose por decir

Zet: solo digamos que no es mi palabra favorita...

Anllel: jaja, pues te lo diré mas a menudo

Zet: -frunce un poco el ceño- no tendrás piedad ni porque sea guapo -sonrío de manera burlona "yo y mi bocota"-

Anllel: nop

Zet: entonces admites que soy guapo -me rió mientras la miro con deje de burla "di que no di que no"-

Anllel: em, tampoco es que diga que lo eres, la que lo dice es mi abuela

Zet: -"con eso me conformo"- ya veo -actuó como que si me decepcionara-

Anllel: ¿es que tu pensabas que yop pensaba que eras guapo?

Zet: ¿y quien no lo piensa? -digo presumiendo-

Anllel: pues tu madre -rio-

Zet: oye eso lastima mis sentimientos ¿sabes? -río por el comentario-

Anllel: yop creía que nu tenias sentimientos... -río "pues claro que los tiene idiota, parece que lo que tu quieres es no volverlo a ver por ninguna parte"*

Zet: ... -se arrodilla y le besa la mano- supongo que tal vez no los tenga -sonrío-

Anllel: ... -"pero habla o creerá que te has quedado cortada, a un que es eso lo que me ha pasado..."*

Zet: -"creo que me he sobrepasado... pero dicen que uno no tiene sentimientos si es un caballero, y así proteger lo que le importa ¿no? espera... ¿lo que me importa?" salgo de mis pensamientos y observo a Anllel sin habla y paralizada- Anllel...? -me acerco para ver si esta bien-

Anllel: s-si..?

Zet: ¿estas bien? -le pongo la mano en la frente- ¿estas enferma de nuevo?

Anllel: s-si -sacudo la cabeza- si, y no estoy enferma

Zet: que alivio -suspira y se aleja- soy yo o tu abuela se quedo atorada en el "escusado" -digo la ultima palabra en burla-

Anllel: jaja, na, es que se abra ido luego a cualquier otro sitio de la casa

Zet: por suerte para nosotros, me atrevo a decir -me voy hacia mi asiento para desparramarme en el- aunque espero de que el cocinero no haya hecho lo mismo...

Anllel: yop voy a cogerme un heladito

Zet: ... ¿helado? -me enderezo de la nada- creo que te acompañare...

Anllel: -sonrío- oki -voy abro y la nevera- huy... solo queda uno

Zet: solo uno...?! -"rayos me encanta el helado, es mi punto débil... pero no creo que sea justo que yo me lo quede... mtch"- creo que deberías comerlo tu...

Anllel: y si... lo compartimos? -digo lo ultimo en voz baja-

Zet: ...que?... -digo sin esconder mi asombro-

Anllel: bueno la verdad es que tu eres el invitado... y entonces tu te lo deberías comer... aunque si eso cometelo tu y yap esta...

Zet: ... bueno creo que no es mala idea -volteo para otro lado para ocultar mi sonrojo, "si no fuera por el helado me hubiera negado... pero es que es helado! vale la pena.."- lo de compartirlo digo...

Anllel: -cojo una repito una cuchara nada mas porque las otras estaban para lavar- También hay solo una cuchara -"parece que somos pobres en cucharas"-

Zet: -tengo cara de apunto de desfallecer "lo que sea por el helado... pero eso..."- ¿acaso no hay ninguna otra cuchara? ¿de verdad?

Anllel: nu, si te molesta te lo puedes comer tu -digo con cara triste-

Zet: -suspiro- esta bien comamoslo...-agarra un poco de helado y se lo come- rico...

Anllel: -"viva el helado" como una cucharadita- eta bueno ^^

Zet: bastante... -sonrío como niño pequeño, agarro otra cucharadita-  
Anllel: -cojo yo una cucharadita y luego por instinto raro me da por coger otra y dársela a Zet-

Zet: A...Anllel?... que haces? -dice con un sonrojo disimulado-

Anllel: eto... sorry... -y luego miro para otro lado-

Zet: ... -miro a Anllel triste viendo para otro lado "no creo que mate...", le agarro la mano con la cuchara y la dirijo a mi boca comiendome el helado- lo supuse, así también sabe bien -sonrío mientras suelto su mano-

Anllel: -sonrío y luego me sonrojo un poquitin pero intento que nu se note con el pelo-

Zet: ... ahora me toca a mi -agarra una cucharada de helado y se la da a Anllel-

Anllel: -me sonrojo mas-

Zet: -"que demonios estoy haciendo!... creo que me deje llevar..." bajo la cuchara- em.. no te preocupes solo bromeaba -sonrío-

Anllel: oki... *piensa: "aun que no me hubiera importado que nu bromearas. Pero que estoy haciendo, que clase de cosas pienso, me estoy volviendo majareta"*

Zet: hey tienes helado en la cara -le limpia la cara con su pulgar-

*en ese momento entra la abuela y ve la escena*

Abuela: que monos

*volteamos sorprendidos hacia donde estaba la abuela*


	7. Chapter 7

Anllel: -me pongo mas roja imposible-

Zet: em... ¿señora que hace aquí? -dice intentando disimular su nerviosismo y sonrojo-

Abuela: tenia que venir, es mi casa y a un no he desayunado

Zet: ya veo madame, no queremos hacerle estorbo así de que nos retiramos -agarra a Anllel para que reaccione y se levante-

*se van pitando al cuarto de Anllel*

Anllel: hay que me mata, debería haberme ido de viaje con mis padres... -digo tumbándome en la cama-

Zet: tu abuela me pone los pelos de punta -me siento en el sillón derritiéndome en el- ¿de viaje con tus padres?  
Anllel: si, casi nunca los veo y cuando lo hago es solo un segundo para luego irse, normalmente quien cuida de mi es mi abuela, mi hermano o yo por mi cuenta

Zet: ya veo... -"eso me recuerda a antes..."- por cierto, ¿quien es tu hermano?

Anllel: alguien que siempre esta haciéndome rabiar

Zet: ya veo, me a de caer bien entonces

Anllel: jaja ¿por? si eso pegale una ostia y quedate tan tranquilo -río-

Zet: -ríe- lo digo porque si te hace perder la calma, a de ser tan genial como yo

Anllel: jaja, ya si eso le conocerás -en eso se abre la puerta de golpe-  
?: Ciao Anllel

Zet: -paso desapercibido por el chico-

Anllel: a y Henry este es Zet creo que ya sabes que había venido alguien conmigo

Henry: a si tu noviete

Anllel:-cuando dice eso me tiro encima de el- como vuelvas a decir eso te estoy matando -mirada asesina-

Zet: ... -miro la escena y pensando que tenia que hacer algo, agarro a Anllel por la espalda quitándola de encima de su hermano- calma Anllel!

Anllel: nunca, esto ya es cosa de instinto, ya nu puedo quedarme quieta si dice algo

Zet: intenta controlarte! -me golpea en el estomago haciendo que la suelte- ... -sacó un chocolate de mi bolsillo y se lo doy para que se tranquilice-

Anllel. -lo cojo y empiezo a comérmelo-

Henry: jaja ya veremos la continuación del... -dice una palabra pero nadie la escucha excepto Anllel-

*y se va Henry*

Zet: del?...

Anllel: pero como... mejor nu lo sepas y siento haberte golpeado

Zet: no importa, si fuera por mi también le pego una ostia...

Anllel. decías que te iba a caer bien -digo y le doy un mordisco al chocolate-

Zet: si no fuera por lo de "noviecito" -voltea la cara al decirlo- posiblemente me hubiera caído mejor

Anllel: jaja pues ya ves

Zet: no entiendo a tu familia, tu abuela con lo del prometido y tu hermano con lo de novios! a este paso si conozco a tus tíos nos dirán esposos -me tiro al sillón-

Anllel: jaja, es que todos van con los pasos o con lo que les a dicho mi abuela

Zet: ... je -sonríe de lado- ¿así que todos quieren que estemos juntos? y tu tampoco le contradices -se ríe-

Anllel: espera, nu estarás pensando que...

Zet: ¿que es lo que no debería estar pensando? -se sigue riendo-

Anllel: nu pienso decirlo  
Zet: quien sabe las cosas tan pervertidas que piensas -río-

Anllel: me as vuelto a decir pervertida... -hago un puchero-

Zet: quien sabe, posiblemente termines siendolo realmente -suelto una carcajada-

Anllel: ¿porque lo dices?

Zet: porque por lo que veo me has hecho muchas cosas pervertidas -entrelaza sus dedos y recuesta su barbilla en ellos-

Anllel: ¿como cuales?

Zet: el encadenarme... por ejemplo

Anllel: eso nu cuenta

Zet: entonces tener a un chico encadenado en tu habitación no es nada pervertido?

Anllel: em... nu

Zet: -se ríe- entonces yo soy un santo ¿eh?

Anllel: tu nu eres un santo

Zet: y que tanto te eh hecho como para no serlo? -rie-

Anllel: pues... no se nu tengo ganas de pensar -digo tumbándome en la cama-

Zet: eso me recuerda...

Anllel: ¿que te recuerda?

Zet: que no tengo en donde dormir y ya se esta haciendo de noche -señalo hacia la ventana donde se mira el atardecer-

Anllel: pues buscate la vida -rio-

Zet: je je... aunque tengo una mejor idea... -"me arrepentiré de esto...", me levanto y voy hacia la cama acostándome a la par de ella-

Anllel: EH PERO QUE HACES PERVERTIDO

Zet: no es obvio, quiero dormir

Anllel: pero conmigo nu

Zet: ¿quien digo que contigo? dormiremos en la misma cama por nuestra cuenta -ríe-

Anllel: -le pego una patada y lo echo fuera de la cama- nu

Zet: sabes eso duele -digo levantándome y sacudiéndome- ¿entonces donde puedo dormir señorita?

Anllel: en el sofá

Zet: vaya eso es totalmente digno de un invitado como yo -digo fingiendo reproche-

Anllel: tu nu eres un invitado ni tampoco un pervertido, todavía ni siquiera se ha inventado lo que eres  
Zet: viniendo de ti a de ser un alago, y no hay nada tan genial como yo para que se invente categorías -ríe orgulloso-

Anllel: sisi, claro galán -río-

Zet: ja-ja entonces dormiré en el sillón ¿no?

*entra la abuela*

Abuela: claro que no usted no puede dormir en el sillón joven

Abuela: usted joven puede dormir en la cama de Anllel, y Anllel dormirá donde a usted le de la gana

Anllel: si anda y de camino voy y mañana friego con un cepillo de dientes el suelo del vestíbulo  
Abuela: pues si, aras eso exactamente, todo por replicarme y demás

Zet: -volteo a ver a Anllel-

*la abuela se va*

Anllel: oki, mañana me fugo

Zet: ... esperame un momento Anllel... -sale atrás de la abuela- disculpe señora...!

abuela: a jovencito ¿que es lo que desea? -sonríe-  
Zet: es que... me temo de que no puedo dormir en la cama de su nieta...

Abuela: ¿y porque no? es cómoda y grande, acaso no le satisface?

Zet: no es eso... -suspiro "supongo que tengo que hacerlo de nuevo..."- es que piense señora, un caballero durmiendo en una cómoda cama mientras que una señorita duerme en algún lugar incomodo por su culpa, eso es imperdonable -digo serio y afligido-

Abuela: oh! es usted todo un caballero, entonces no lo obligare a tal acto que vaya contra sus principios! seria tan inmoral de mi parte

Zet: gracias señora -hace una pequeña reverencia- pero si podría... también no hacer que la linda Anllel -"creo que me estoy pasando..."- ¿no fuera forzada a limpiar el piso o a recibir castigos tan duros?

Abuela: lose joven, pero es que mimamos demasiado a Anllel y necesita un castigo, ya ha perdido incluso los modales, la cortesía y todo lo que le enseñamos desde pequeña no es nada refinada

Zet: lo entiendo señora, pero piense esto, una señorita de alta sociedad, haciendo trabajos forzados y que dañen sus delicadas manos es algo muy poco inapropiado y por lo de los modales... -sonríe de lado "algo tengo que sacar" - yo podría ayudarla con eso

Abuela: si consigues que Anllel vuelva a tener modales y sea refinada reconsiderare el castigo, tienes 2 días

Zet: ¿eh? ¿y que pasara si en esos 2 días no es refinada?

Abuela: le pondré un castigo mas duro, todo depende de ti -dice y desaparece-

Zet: ... -espera a que la abuela este fuera de su vista- joder... la arregle... -regresa al cuarto de Anllel-

Anllel: huolap, ¿que le has dicho?

Zet: pues... digamos que desde ahora soy tu nuevo tutor de ética... -diga rascándome la cabeza-

Anllel: QUEEEEEE? nunca te are caso

Zet: y ahí esta la otra parte...

Anllel: viviré en mi mundo y un día de estos me fugare

Zet: -contiene la risa por su comentario- pues no es que no tengas opción... pero si no lo haces... tu abuela te dará castigos aun mas fuertes que los normales...

Anllel: na, tampoco creo me vaya a matar

Zet. vamos solo intentalo no creo que hacerlo te mate -digo la frase imitando a Anllel-

Anllel: ¿me estas copiando?

Zet: nunca pusiste derechos de autor

Anllel: es qu¿e tu cuando dices algo le colocas derechos de autor?

Zet: no es necesario nadie puede imitar mi estilo

Anllel: jaja  
*

era ya de noche, se escucha que llaman a la puerta principal*

Anllel: ¿quien puede ser ahora?

Mayordomo: señorito Anllel, son Max y Alex, dicen que quieren verle -dice sin entrar al cuarto-

Anllel: si, digales que ahora mismo bajo. Zet, sal de aquí que me tengo que cambiar de ropa -digo empujándole fuera-

Zet: ¿enserio no quieres que te ayude? -risa burlona

Anllel: no, ya creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cambiarme de ropa solo

Zet: ¿y si solo me quedo a supervisar? -río-

Anllel: no y ahora sal de una vez que han venido los 2 estos

Zet: entonces a la próxima sera, aunque también quisiera grabar... -río sarcásticamente mientras me pongo un dedo en la barbilla como que si pensara-

Anllel: pues nunca lo aras porque te confiscare el móvil -digo en modo profe-

Zet: -suspira- tendré que conseguir la cámara entonces

Anllel: también te la confisco y te confiscare también los ojos si no sales de aquí ahora mismo

Zet. lo siento, los ojos son demasiado importantes, pero solo saldré de aquí si accedes a obedecerme en la tutoría de ética -se crusa de brazos- ¿trato? -arquea una ceja-

Anllel: se, palabra de doncella medieval -digo alzando la mano-

Zet: -la agarro y me inclino- entonces es un trato MI bella dama

Anllel: si *"pienso: a ver Anllel relajate que tienes prisa y no le hagas caso a las tonterías e idioteces que haga"*

Zet: -beso su mano- trato sellado -dice con una sonrisa-

Anllel: si, y ahora salga de mis aposentos, caballero

Zet: je je como ordene mi lady -se levanta y sale de la habitación como que si nada "pero que demonios acabo de hacer! calma y respira, si no no accedería a las clases y me siento... ¿culpable? de que le pongan mas castigos"-


End file.
